The Red Balloon
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Pietro says some mean things to Todd, causing him to leave the hood house. However, Todd befriends an evil red balloon and-- yea just read it lol


Hehe, I wrote this fic awhile ago, right after the Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. So you can pretty much imagine how lame it is...  
  
Elfin: Anyway, have any of you had to sit through that retarded movie in school about that damn red balloon? It's evil I tell you, evil!  
  
Yea, It is.. That's my basic inspiration for this fic.. Anyway, read and review!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Toad!" Wanda shrieked, dashing out of her room in anger "When I get my hands on you I'll–"  
  
"Shnookums I'm sorry!" he shouted back, ducking behind a couch.  
  
Instantly the piece of furniture flew across the room, landing in front of Fred.  
  
"Yo it was only one peak!" Todd stuttered, trying his hardest to dash away "I swear I wont do it again–"  
  
Before Todd could manage out another word, Pietro ran into the room looking rather pissed.  
  
"Todd!" he barked, throwing a slimy shirt his way "Didn't I tell you not to ever go near my cloths?"  
  
Todd just gulped and backed away, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Well Ummm–"  
  
"Out of the way!" Wanda yelled, pushing passed her brother.  
  
"You know, this new position for the couch is great." Fred stated to himself, now sitting in it"It's sort of a Fung shweyish–."  
  
"Fred!" Wanda barked "Can it."  
  
Fred immediately zipped his lips and gulped, sinking low into the couch.  
  
"Now then, if I ever catch you spying on me again I'll–I'll kill you!" she shouted, just as objects began to randomly float throughout the house.  
  
"Tch, like we haven't heard that before." Pietro mumbled, receiving death glares from Wanda.  
  
"I'll never do it again yo!" he called, dodging all the random objects that flew by him "I swear!"  
  
Suddenly the sound of the TV came on, interrupting everyone's thoughts.  
  
"First you spice it up a notch with a little basil and bam!" the tv roared.  
  
"Oh this guys great!" Fred called, pointing to the television "A genius!"  
  
Pietro then zoomed over to Freddy, slapping him upside the head.  
  
Before Fred could retort, Pietro was on the other side of the room.  
  
Wanda just sighed, causing all the objects to fall limp to the floor.  
  
The sound of Pietro tapping his foot then echoed through the room.  
  
"You done complaining now?" Pietro said, rolling his eyes "It's my turn!"  
  
Wanda then snarled, waving her hand across his path causing him to fly into a wall.  
  
Once that was done with, Wanda shot one more glare at Todd, before stomping out of the room.  
  
"Someone needs a Midol." Lance laughed, walking over to Todd "What you do this time?"  
  
"I peaked on her changing again yo!" Todd pouted "But this time it wont happen again. Cuddle dumpling should always get what she wants–"  
  
"Please!" Pietro barked, dusting off his pants "Like my sister even gives a damn about you!"  
  
"Pietro." Lance started, before getting rudely cut off.  
  
"No one likes you here Todd... Your just a screw up no one should deal with!" he snarled "Now why don't you just go bother some other people."  
  
Fred then shut off the TV and gasped, looking over to the scene.  
  
Todd's eyes began to water, causing him to look at the floor.  
  
"Fine yo!" Todd yelled walking over to the door "I'm leaving!"  
  
After Todd had left, he stayed across the street for a minute, watching the door with hope.  
  
Once he realized no one would be coming after him, he whimpered and left.  
  
"Stupid Pietro." he said, kicking a rock along the concrete "Who does he think he is?"  
  
Todd abruptly stopped, wiping his eye a bit.  
  
"Maybe he's right." Todd stated closing his eyes "Maybe no one does like me."  
  
Just then a red balloon floated over to Todd, bumping into him.  
  
Todd then smiled, completely wiping away his frown.  
  
"Will you be my friend?" Todd asked, waiting for a response.  
  
Amazingly Todd hopped into the air as if he got one, grabbing a hold of the balloons string.  
  
After several hours with the balloon, Todd had completely forgot about his old friends.  
  
He was too engulfed in the fun he's had with "Red', his nickname for the balloon...  
  
(for the next scene, just picture Todd running around with the music playing in the background. You know, all movie like having the time of his life.. Wow im lame LOL)  
  
iMe and you, And you and me  
  
No matter how they tossed the dice, It had to be  
  
The only one for me is you, And you for me  
  
So happy together...I  
  
Todd was running around happily with Red, window shopping and laughing loudly.  
  
Him and Red would go to the café, movie theater, and other assorted places, skipping out on the bill with glee. A couple of times they'd get chased but hey, when it was all done and no one was caught the pair would laugh for hours. For once, Todd was genuinely happy, skipping across the pavement while holding his friends string tightly.  
  
Occasionally however, people would pass them by sending weird looks of all the sort.  
  
Todd couldn't have cared less though, just as long as he was in Red's company.  
  
I So happy together, How is the weather  
  
So happy together, We're happy together  
  
So happy together... I  
  
"Red!" Todd laughed, walking down the street happily "Your so funny!"  
  
Todd then lingered for a second, waiting for a reply.  
  
Once the time had passed he laughed even harder.  
  
"That was so great yo!" Todd called, "You know you're the only pers–uhh thing I've ever met who's understood me?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"No Red, don't say that. I'm your friend, I understand you."  
  
Todd then smiled, continuing his conversion.  
  
Meanwhile, about a mile away Fred glanced out the window in worry.  
  
"It's been 7 hours Lance, and he still hasn't come home."  
  
Lance just sighed, throwing down his paper.  
  
"Pietro this is all your fault! If you hadn't been such an ass–"  
  
"Oh shut up Alvers." Pietro murmured, examining his nails "As if I don't feel bad enough already!"  
  
Wanda then came into the room, a look of confusion spread across her features.  
  
"Where's Toad?" she demanded.  
  
Fred just broke out into tears, sobbing all over Lances shirt.  
  
"Oh will you quit it!" Lance shouted, walking away from Fred.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Ever since this morning Todd's been missing... Usually after 15 minutes he'd be back but–"  
  
"Why!" Fred balled loudly "Take me instead!"  
  
Wanda sighed and crossed her arms, slowly walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pietro asked, abruptly standing up.  
  
"I'm going to find Todd." she said, opening the door "Any takers?"  
  
The group all glanced at each other, quickly following Wanda's lead.  
  
Not to far away Todd sang with glee, spinning in circles with his new friend.  
  
Suddenly the horrible happened.  
  
Todd had accidently let go of the balloon, causing it to float away in the wind.  
  
"Red!" Todd screamed, chasing after his friend "I'll save you!"  
  
Just as soon as he caught the balloon, he slammed into something hard.  
  
"Todd!" Fred cheered, bringing his pal into a bear hug.  
  
Todd just yelped in pain.  
  
"Let go of me yo!"  
  
Once Fred had dropped him, Lance stepped in.  
  
"Listen Todd, Pietro's really sorry for this afternoon."  
  
Pietro just rolled his eyes, receiving an elbow to his side.  
  
"Ow!" he said rubbing his side "Yea I'm sorry."  
  
Todd just frowned and pulled the balloon closer, taking a step back.  
  
"I don't need you guys anymore." Todd barked "Just go away."  
  
Lance frowned and leaned into Wanda .  
  
"Something not right here."  
  
Wanda nodded and advanced towards Todd, who glared at her in return.  
  
"Todd, come home." she stated "We're your friends–"  
  
"The only friend I got is Red!"  
  
"Huh?" Fred asked in confusion.  
  
Just as Todd pointed to the balloon, Pietro broke out into a fit of laughs.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" he said, "It's a balloon!"  
  
"So? He's got feelings to yo!"  
  
Lance then growled and snatched the balloon away.  
  
"Todd, it's just a stupid–"  
  
Before Lance could even finish his sentence, a frown appeared on the balloon.  
  
Red then pulled out of Lance's grasp, and wrapped it's string around his neck.  
  
"Holy shit!" Pietro shouted, dashing over to Lance.  
  
Once Pietro got there the balloon detached itself from Lance, and began to beat itself against Pietro's head.  
  
Pietro then zoomed across the street, staring in awe.  
  
"W–what the hell just happened?" Pietro called in shock.  
  
Todd then broke out into a maniacal laughter.  
  
"I told you Red was alive yo!"  
  
Fred just frowned.  
  
"He's possessed!" Fred stated "It must be the balloon!"  
  
Fred then began to run towards Red.  
  
Mysteriously the balloon dodged his spear, sending Fred to the floor.  
  
Wanda then snarled, balling her fists in anger.  
  
"I refuse to let a balloon steal my friend away!" she shouted, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
Suddenly the balloon began to shake violently, soaring into the air.  
  
"No!" Todd called, trying to hop after it.  
  
That's when Wanda slapped him across the face.  
  
"Snap out of it!" she shouted, rather loudly "We're your friends, not some dumb balloon!"  
  
Todd then shook his head. A look of confusion spread across his face.  
  
"Todd, sometimes people are mean to the ones they love, not even realizing their feelings... You have to understand that they don't mean it and–" Wanda trailed off, saddening a bit "That they'll love you no matter what."  
  
As if a Vail had been lifted from Todd's face, he opened his eyes wide and grinned.  
  
"Wanda!" he cheered, hugging her tightly "You came to save me yo! You love me!"  
  
Wanda then pushed Todd off of her, turning on her heal.  
  
"Let's go home." she stated, walking off.  
  
Todd just nodded and followed, catching up to Wanda.  
  
However, the other three Brotherhood members stood in confusion, rather bewildered at the scene.  
  
"What just happened here?" Pietro asked dumfounded.  
  
Fred then cleared his throat.  
  
"We learned a moral here Pietro. A moral that should guide us through our lives day in and day out. True friends may have some bumps along the way in their friendship but, through all the harsh words and action, the true stick together–"  
  
"Please." Pietro said, walking off "This story sucks, I'm going home."  
  
Fred just shrugged and followed, leaving Lance to himself.  
  
Before Lance caught up, he gave one last glance to the sky, wondering where the balloon went...  
  
Logan stood by his motor cycle, looking rather happier then usual.  
  
Suddenly a red balloon appeared behind him, sending Logan into a maniacal laughter.  
  
The End!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hop you liked it! Now I'm off to write another chapter in my six flags story.. Choww for noww 


End file.
